lordsmobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Hero
Heroes are unlocked after players Complete Skirmish 2: Ridge Attack. This will unlock the Hero Stages. After completing the tutorial in Normal Stage 1-1, Maiden Battle, by defeating Bellena, the Hero Collection button will become visible on the bottom of the screen. All players will begin the game with two heroes, Oath Keeper and Death Archer. Hero Collection There are three tabs in a players Hero Collection, which can be viewed on the right side. Hero Profile Tap on a hero in the Hero Collection to learn more about them. If the hero is hired, the information for that specific hero can be viewed. If the hero is not hired, the Max Strength preview will be displayed. On the left side of the hero profile, the avatar can be viewed. The Name and Alias of the hero is displayed under the avatar. The blue bar on the top left displays the hero's EXP. Trophies, Rank, Grade and Medals Promote a hero to increase their attributes and Command. Promoted heroes may also learn new skills. To promote a hero, players must gather all the Trophies required. Clear Normal and Elite Hero Stages to collect more trophies. The Level and Rank of the hero is visible on the top left side of the avatar. To upgrade a hero, players must collect enough Medals. The higher the grade of the hero, the higher their stats become. Collect medals by completing the Elite Hero Stages of that particular hero. The drop rate for medals is approximately 3.4 per 10 battles. Tap this button to view the Hero Stages where Medals for a specific hero can be acquired. When players have reached VIP Level 6, they will unlock the ability to Sweep the Hero Stages, which automatically completes the battle. Players can only use this ability on a stage, once they have already completed it with 3 Crowns. Sweeps can be carried out individually or up to 10 times with one tap. Heroes which are ready to be promoted or upgraded can be seen with an exclamation mark on their profile. Tap the rank to begin promoting, or the shield with medals to begin upgrading. The hero will be promoted or upgraded when the countdown timer reaches zero. When a hero is promoted or upgraded, the player will gain a small amount of Might. The grade of a hero is signified by the color of the frame surrounding their icon. Battle and Hero Skills, Leadership Type and Command Each hero has four Battle Skills. The first skill only activates if the hero is leading troops into battle. The other three are passive skills, which are further divided into two types. # Administration: skills that are activated the moment the hero is hired.and are permanently in effect. # Logistics: skills which will only be applied when the hero is deployed in battle. When a hero is sent to battle, he or she can Command troops on the players behalf, effectively increasing the total number of troops that can be sent to battle. Heroes can only Command one specific troop type. Each hero also has four Hero Skills. The first skill is the hero's Ultimate. These are extremely powerful and can only be activated when the hero has enough MP. The remaining skills are a mix of passive and active skills. Passive skills grant bonuses to the hero or its allies, while active skills can only be used by the hero in combat. List of Heroes Event Heroes Free Heroes Paid Heroes Tips Trickster, Scarlet Bolt and Sage of Storms are often referred to as "The Golden Trio", because they are the heroes players should upgrade to Gold/Legendary grade first, due to their Administration Skills. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Heroes Category:Gameplay